Ouran's Samurai!
by She.be.Lolii
Summary: A young girl is in trouble! Who will save her? Ouran's Samurai of course! To what lengths will she go to repay him? Tamaki is reunited with a long lost cousin? The excitement! The drama! The highschool boys! Rated T for mild language. Mori x OC .
1. Save me!

Ellie: AAhhhh! This is my very first fanfiction to exist on this website EVER!! *breaths deeply* DAWHHIMSOFLIPPINEXCITED~! Anyways, *straightens shirt* Here is the first chapter to Samurai! I hope you enjoy! :)

Ellie: Oh I almost forgot! Honey-kun, would you do the honors?

Honey-senpai: Of course! Ellie does not own any characters in this story with the exception of Kimi and Nana! Bisco Hatori owns ALLLL of us!

Ellie: Hehe, thank you Honey-kun! *Gives Honey a cake*

Honey-senpai: Yay!

* * *

"No, no, no," She pleaded quietly to the two older, grinning boys, "I'm going to be late, I really need to go." She feebly held out her wallet, "Please, just take it. I have to go."

"Aww, Look at the girly, she's scared! She's a cutie, ain't she Toji?" The shorter one, a little tubby with long black hair mentioned to the taller one, with bleached spiked hair.

"Haha, yeah Nishi. It's your troll face that's scaring her. Let's show her how to have a good time, hmm?"

The two boys had already cornered her into a cramped alley way, and they were coming closer and closer. She knew if she cried for help it would be useless, no one could ever hear her, and if they did, they wouldn't care. She dropped her wallet, and continued walking backwards, not letting her eyes leave the captors. She held her bag tightly as if hoping it would shield them away.

"Let me go!"

The boys were closing in, their eyes gleaming, and their mocking laughter crowding her thoughts. Tears were forming in her cloudy gray eyes, and she tried turning, but they had already grabbed her. She writhed wildly, trying to escape their grasp. The shorter one had grabbed her wrists, and kept his hold tight and rigid. She started gasping nervously as she felt a cloth making her way in front of her mouth and nose. _No… no…_ Her thoughts were scattering and drifting away, and her eyes rolled back.

The taller one gathered her up over his shoulder, allowing his hand to greedily slide down her legs. As the shorter one gathered up her belongings, a flash of black hair whipped down the alleyway. Contact was made, as a large fist collided with taller boy's jaw.

"What the fu—"

No more was said, as the tall dark stranger quickly took out the two boys. Punches were thrown, strangled gasps and chokes echoed hauntingly in the alleyway. It was over before the two boys knew what happened. They scurried away into the deeper alleys, muttering curses under their breaths. The tall dark haired boy clad in an iris uniform turned to see a young looking girl lying across the cement alleyway. Her eyes were shut, but there were tear stains down her cheek. The navy middle school uniform she was wearing was slightly torn at the sleeves, and her wrists were red and bruised. She wore her dark ash hair in small pigtails, falling to right below her breast. Her frame was petite; she was no taller then 5 feet.

The tall boy ran his hand through his dark wispy hair, tugging lightly at the ends. A concerned wistful look took place in his dark eyes as he looked at her bag. He went rigid as he saw the Ouran crest nestled curtly on the bags middle. His eyebrows furrowed curiously, but instead he went down to prop the girl up.

_I can't bring her home… _He instead sat against the wall and propped the young girl's head into his lap. He removed his school blazer, and laid it delicately atop the girls sleeping figure. Her chest was quietly rising and falling as she lay there completely vulnerable. He removed his gaze and whipped out his cell phone in a quick fluid motion, and dialed the familiar number silently.

"Mitsukuni," He rumbled quietly into the phone.

"Takashi, is that you? Where did you go?"

"Something came up. I'll meet you later."

"Oh, alright. Phone me when you're done, Ne?"

"Ah."

_Click._ He looked back down at the girl, her body was twitching nervously and she was shaking her head. _A nightmare?_ He tried stroking her hair in a form of comfort and the girl sighed heavily, leaning into his hand. Her breath was uneven and shallow, but at the touch of the boy's hands, was calming. She turned into his shirt, letting the calming stranger envelope her with his silent comforting presence.

~+*~ ( * ) ~*+~

"Hmmm…" The young girl rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked down, to see herself curled in a soft blazer, a familiar crest born on the chest. She turned around, and saw a tall boy sitting against the wall, his dark hair bedraggled across his head, and gracing the nape of his neck. His strong jaw was highlighted by the midmorning sun, with an indifferent look across his sleeping features.

The girl turned away and felt her cheeks heat up, _did he save me?_ She looked back towards the sleeping figure, with his arms folded neatly across his navel. His chest was rising and falling underneath his white undershirt. _He's so… _Her face reddened, and she turned away grasping his jacket. _Handsome…_

It was like the fairy tale she would always read, the tale of the gallant samurai, saving the maiden in distress at the perfect moment. The samurai, the kindred gentle soul that looked out for all who could not do so for themselves. She could hardly believe her eyes, she didn't think people like that existed in Japan anymore.

"Ah! Oh no, I'm going to be late!" The girl yelped. She shrugged off the large jacket, and laid it gently across his lap. She hurriedly pulled out a piece of stationary, and with her ballpoint pen she scrawled a simple note. She folded it neatly into a triangle, and left it loosely between his fingers.

"Arigato," She whispered, and bowed quickly before dashing away to the busy streets.

_Until the day we meet again,_

_I will never forget you. I am indebted to you._

_Thank you, Samurai-kun._

~+*~ ( * ) ~*+~

"Takashi!" A sugary voice hollered.

"Hnn."

"You weren't calling, I got worried. Ne, were you _sleeping_?"

Takashi nodded slowly, and lifted his arms to get up. He saw the small triangle of paper slip from his knuckles, and caught before it touched the ground.

"What's that Takashi?"

Takashi unfolded the paper his eyes quietly scanning the paper. His eyes drifted away and he and allowed a small smile to curve his lips. _Samurai…_

"What is it Takashi?" The petite senior persisted.

"Ah…"

* * *

Ellie: Yess I did it! 8D! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!! Please read and review for cakes!! With strawberries on them!


	2. Orientation

Chapter two of the Ouran's Samurai! Enjoy ^ -^!

* * *

"Kimi-Chaa~n!" A sing song voice cheered. There was a flash of silvery blonde, and Kimi was on the floor, beneath a beaming short girl.

"You know Nana, you're not a dog…"

"Oh Kimi-chan, I was soo~ worried about you when you were late to orientation! But it was too late in the ceremony, and I couldn't possibly call you! Where ever did you go?" Her voice rambled on, and her bluish violet eyes never left Kimi's. Nana's cheeks were tinted with a light pink blush, and her face was glowing. She possessed a childish face, big round eyes, and a button nose. Her blonde locks fell down past her shoulders and ended at her elbows. It was hard to believe that she entering her first year of high school.

"You know Nana; I would love to tell you the whole story but…" Kimi motioned to the awkward position they took on the floor, "It's a bit hard to talk when you're on top of me." They were sitting in the middle of Ouran Academy's corridor,

"Ah, Gomenosai Kimi-sensei!" She chirped, as she got upright and saluted.

"Nana, don't call me your sensei…"

"Oh pish posh, so what happened?" Her eyes were now lingering on Kimi's slightly torn uniform, and her bruised wrists. She looked up; her eyes were scrutinizing Kimi's face. Kimi's face reddened and her eyes darted away to the corner, avoiding Nana's gaze.

"Kimi… What happened? Please."

"Hush, Nana. Don't make a fuss, I'll tell you everything."

~*~ ( * ) ~*~

"Ooohh~ Kimi-chan, a _Samurai_? Sound's too good to be true!" She gushed, a troublesome glint in her eyes, "And you said he was an Ouran Academy student? Maybe we'll see him!"

Kimi nodded half heartedly, her eyes still lingering outside.

"So lucky, Kimi-chan! I wish that I had a Samurai," she cooed, and affectionately patted my head. Before I had a chance to respond, she was going on again, "Can you believe we start going to the infamous Ouran Academy tomorrow? Kimi-chan it will be so wonderful!"

"Ah, and all the cute high school boys!"

"Nana, don't be a pervert."

"Ne, Kimi-chan! I'm not a pervert!" She pouted, but I could easily see her day dreaming about the high school boys in uniforms. In fact, she was doing it now.

"Hai, Na-chan you're definitely a perr~vert!" Kimi crowed, a coy smile spreading her lips.

"Baka! Shut up!"

Kimi opened her mouth with a comeback, but Nana had interrupted yet again.

"Anyways, my Mum phoned me the other day, and told me about when she went to Ouran Academy. She told me to keep an eye out for the cute high school boys~ She saw a whole lot of them when she came!"

"Well, apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Whatever, let's go get our uniforms by the office!" Nana leapt up, grabbing Kimi's hand and bolted down the hallway.

"Here we go…" Kimi mumbled to herself.

~+*~ ( * ) ~*+~

_Click, click, click._

Kyoya was sitting in one of the vacant classrooms, looking through the new attendance list of students entering the new high school. He was keeping an eye out for specialty students who were well off until one caught his interest.

_Nana Blanc_.

It wasn't specifically her name, wealth or status, but a certain relationship to someone close to him. She was the daughter of Tamaki Suoh's aunt.

_Interesting…_ He thought, figuring he could use this information to his advantage. He continued scrolling down the list of names, looking over the standard profile of each student. He looked over the profile of a student, until his eyes narrowed, unclear emotion clouding his face.

"It's not possible," He mumbled, rereading her name. He took a breath in, shaking his head, _I'll deal with it later_ he thought. He sternly packed his bag and turned to leave the room.

"It's going to be an interesting year," He murmured to himself, shutting the door with a grin.

* * *

OH-KAY. I am not putting up another chapter until I get _**3**_ reviews! That sounds fair enough right? And if you have any ideas who Nana should be paired with? Boy with the most votes gets the girl!

Ellie: Ta-ta for now my lovelys!

Honey-senpai: Bye bye~!


	3. A host club you say?

_Ellie:_ Wow guys! Thank you heaps for the reviews!! *hands out cakes with bunnies on them* They are super appreciated! I did all my homework at school today, so I'm dedicating my afternoon to making more chappies!!! YAY! How far do you think I can go before I get finger cramps? We will see! Enjoy the chapter!

_

* * *

_

_I thought surely by now I would have seen him…_ Kimi thought sourly to herself. She twirled her thin dark hair in curls as she stared out the window.

She was already two weeks into her first year at Ouran academy, and she had failed to spot out her savior of a few weeks ago. _But where could he be?_ The school was big, but she could recognize that strong face and tall figure anywhere! She shook her head, attempting to bring herself back to geometry.

"… And that is why D is congruent to K when A is symmetrical to S."

_URGH. DAMN GEOMETRY!_ _Why wasn't I paying attention!!_

Kimi sighed as the teacher wrapped up the lesson and dismissed the students for the afternoon.

She gathered her bag and greeted her companion.

"Nana, can I borrow your notes on geometry for today? I totally spaced out."

"Hm? What?" Nana mumbled, reluctantly taking her eyes from something. _Typical…_ "No way, I didn't get a word written today! But, have you seen the guys at this school! Those red headed twins are gorgeous!"

"UGHH," Kimi moaned, face palming yet again. Nana had already moved over to the twins, and a rather feminine looking male. _No way_ Kimi thought to herself _Why's that girl dressed in a boy's uniform?_ The girl's big doe eyes were a dead give away, followed quickly by her petite delicate figure and soft features.

She looked back over to her friend, who was nodding vigorously and smiling. Nana turned around making her way back to Kimi, waving a quick goodbye to her new friends.

"They're SO dreamy," she started.

"Oh god…"

"What?"

"Identical twins and a transvestite? Nana, this is high school not a nightclub."

She just rolled her eyes and continued, "what do you mean transvestite? I know it's not a nightclub stupid! Anyways, I want to go to one of the school clubs after school today! You have to come with me! I don't want to go alone!"

"What kind of club is it?

"The Ouran Host Club!"

"No."

"B-but Kimi-chaaan!"

"No."

"Kiimiii-chaaaan!" She whined, "pleeeeeaase?"

Her eyes widened. Her lips forming into a pout.

"Please?"

A pathetic whimper escaped her throat.

"Okay fine! Just stop making that face, people are staring."

"Hai, Kimi-Sensei!"

* * *

_A music room…?_ Kimi tilted her head in question at the seemingly abandoned music room. She heaved a sigh, and looked to Nana who was giving a cat like grin to the room. Like a cougar about to pounce on a helpless rabbit.

"Ready Kimi?" She purred.

"Ready as I'll ever be…"

Nana clicked the door open, and the doors swung wide. A blinding light came out of nowhere, and rose petals littered the air.

_What the hell?_

"Welcome princesses!"

Before the two girls stood seven male students, _no wait! It's that girl who dresses like a boy! And the red headed twins?_ Kimi's eyes scoped out the unfamiliar students while still standing in the hallway and giving a heavy sigh. However, Nana wasted no time in getting acquainted with the dashing young men and was batting her eyelashes at the taller blonde boy. Kimi noticed a striking similarity in Nana and the blonde boy, but reserved her assumption to just a coincidence. Her eyes drifted behind the twins and the blonde, where a reserved boy with smooth black hair and glasses was holding a small notebook at his side. _He looks so familiar…_

_Wait a second… No, it couldn't be…_

"Is that you, Kyouya-kun?" Kimi whispered in disbelief, just audible enough for the boys to hear her. She was just about to say something to him, when her eyes turned to the two students standing next to him. A petite blonde boy was grinning warmly and clutching a pink rabbit to his chest. In a stunning contrast, a towering boy hovered next to his small classmate; his dark wispy hair messed across his head, a simple expression across his face. His eyes were on hers now, a questioning gleam in his eyes.

"Ah! Ah!!" Kimi stumbled over her words, turning sharply towards him, pointing her finger at him, "is it really you?"

All the boys and Nana turned to the tall dark haired boy, their eyes shifting curiously between Kimi and him.

"Ah…" He mumbled, a little uncomfortable with all the attention.

The two of them just stood in the room, staring at each other. Kimi was eventually brought back to reality, and her face reddened like a cooked lobster.

"Th-Thank you for saving me," Kimi stuttered, "my name is Kimi Sasaki! I owe you my life, how can I ever repay you?"

Kyoya's head quickly turned at the words "I owe" and "repay". An uncharacteristic grin spreading across his face.

"Well, Sasaki-san. Something can most certainly be arranged…"

* * *

Ellie: Sorry if the chapter felt rushed *3*. I'm working hard on my fanfic writing skills! I am very studious I promise! Also, I apologize if you find any spelling or grammer mistakes. I'm the worst sometimes... I'm hoping for 6 or 7 reviews, you guys think that's fair? Also, I would love it if more people pooled in their opinion of Nana's LOVAHR! Oh la la! Well, read and review! Hope you enjoyed it 3!


	4. Suprise!

Special thank you to Ceru for reviewing! Hugs and cakes to you!! :)

Ellie: Here comes chapter four of Ouran's Samurai! Please enjoy!

* * *

(Kimi's POV)

I turned my head at the sound of Kyouya's voice.

"Eh?"

Something clicked in my head. _OH MY GOD IS THAT KYOUYA-KUN?!_

"Kyouya-kun! It has been so long!!" I grinned like a fool, and walked up to him. Surprised by my sudden turn in attention, Nana grabbed my wrist, turning me towards her.

"Hold on Kimi-chan! What do you mean you owe the tall dude your life?" She questioned, her hand on her hip flicking her head in the direction of that tall boy, "and how do you know this guy? WHAT AM I MISSING?!" She dramatically dropped to the ground, dark clouds forming around her head as she moved to a corner

.

"I thought we were best friends who shared everything! And here you are keeping secret mysterious men from me!" She whimpered, growing mushrooms in her new corner.

I sweat dropped, and knelt down next to her.

"Nana… This is the guy I told you about" referencing to the tall guy, "and this is Kyouya, we kind of grew up together." Nana opened and closed her mouth, confused.

"Ahem~!" The blonde boy stood up from his chair, waving his arms around gesturing to all of us, "I believe that formal introductions are in order! Princesses, I am Tamaki Suoh, this brunette here is our little Haruhi Fujioka!"

He pointed to the female-ish looking boy who gave an exasperated sigh, and waved.

"The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin; I'll let you figure out who is who. This tall senior here is Takashi Morinozuka. Mori for short. And his smaller companion is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey as we call him.

"And as your friend Kimi knows, this is Kyouya Ootori."

Nana opened her mouth, but Kyouya quickly interjected.

"As Kimi said, herself and I grew up together when," Kyouya explained to Nana and the rest of the host club, "her family served us years ago, until her father unveiled the launch a successful law firm. Our parents made it clear that they wished to remain in good terms, and organized for myself and Kimi to be married." He stated it so matter-of-factly with a simple grin on his face. I nodded as I saw everybody's jaw drop to the ground.

"ENGAGED?!" They all howled (with exception of Mori of course), Tamaki and Nana being the loudest. Next thing I knew, I felt the impact of Nana colliding with me, screeching like a banshee.

"Kimi, what do you MEAN engaged?! You're going to get married? Why did you never tell me?" She shook me with such a force my eyes started rattling in their sockets. I let out a sigh, and looked into her violet tear filled eyes.

"Nana, you know I didn't mean to, it's just…" I whispered patting her head, "I didn't know how to tell you. I haven't thought about it until my parents told me ages ago." She sniffled, looking into my eyes. I gave a quick glance over to Kyouya, seeing him dealing with the same reaction from Tamaki. We both just shook our heads giving a sweat drop.

Kyouya and I have been friends for ages, we've come to accept the terms of our relationship and have gotten over it. Sure, the lack of freedom of who I get to spend my life with sucks, but I know it's what my parents want.

"Wait!!" Nana perked her head up, swinging her gaze back towards Mori-senpai, "does that mean that, that is the boy who saved you from those muggers!" Sweat drop.

"Yes Nana that is the boy who saved me."

"OOOOH!"

"Listen Nana, if there's nothing else you want to do here, we really should get going. Our limo is waiting."

"Hai, Kimi-chan!"

She bolted for the door, skipping and twirling away.

"Wait!"

I turned my head to see Tamaki grabbing my wrist.

"You'll come back tomorrow, right?"

"Um…"

"Pleaaaaaaaaaseeeeee?" _Him and Nana are so similar, its scary…_

"… Sure."

"Yippee!"

As Nana and I exited the door, I yelled back to the boys, "bye, and thank you! And thanks again, Mori-Sama!"

(General Host's POV)

"Mori-Sama?"

Kyouya looked back down to his notebook, his glasses gleaming, "it seems that this year will prove to be an interesting one…"

* * *

Ellie: Yeey! I'm done with chapter four :)! HOHOHO, weren't expecting **that**, were you!! Bwahahaha!

Honey-senpai: Ellie-chan, your scaring me...

Ellie: FWAHAHA! *laughs maniacally*.

Honey-senpai: 0-0..

Ellie: Well anyways. **Constructive** critisism is welcomed, thanks for reading! R&R to make me happy! Because you know you want to!!


	5. Alone

Ellie: Hi everyone! Sorry it took a while to update, I'm simply DROWNING in school work. You know, the usual. Cramming all your work in before the deadlines... So many fond memories, right? Anyways, here is chapter 5 of ouran's samurai!

* * *

I heard the door click, and turned around to face Nana, who looked at me with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Kyouya's fiancé? Kimi, there is definitely a whole LOT your not telling me. Perhaps you would like to elaborate?"

"There's nothing more to explain. Kyouya and I have been agreed to be married, we've accepted it a long time ago," I sighed with a weak smile, I knew explaining it to her would be a fruitless endeavor. She looked at me, her eyes gleaming with sympathy.

"But Kimi…"

"Listen, we'll talk about it later okay?"

"Kimi, why are you so willing to become a pawn for your parents?"

"I'm not their pawn; I graciously accepted the offer that my parents gave me! I owe them, it's the very least I could do considering what a burden I've been to them."

"But Kimi that doesn't mean—"

"No Nana, I'm _done_ talking about this."

I stormed around her, making my way down the elegant staircase, quickly tucking ear buds into my ears, letting my tears stream down my cheeks. Yes, I knew I was a pawn for my parents, carrying on the family business, marrying a boy for the sake of keeping my parents happy. I envied Nana at the thought that she could find a boy who would make her happy, a boy only she could choose and no one else. It was the curse of being an only child. A sickly, lonely, single child.

I mentally hit myself. _Keep it together Kimi, your not allowed to have these moments of doubt! You're weak as it is, stop it!_ I roughly wiped the tears from my cheeks, and took the ear buds out, plastering a smile across my face. I stepped out of the doors of Ouran, waving to my chauffer. _You'll be fine…_

* * *

I dropped Nana off at her house and she left the limo with a look of regret tinged with sadness. I knew why. I rode the rest of the ride back to my home in a cold silence. My parents were away for several weeks on a business excursion in Germany, so I had the estate to myself.

Walking through the grand foyer, I threw my bag carelessly to the floor, letting the contents spill across the floor. _Oh well. I'll clean it later._ It was a Friday afternoon, so I didn't have to worry about cleaning it until Sunday night. I threw off my school shoes, leaving a dysfunctional mess right next the coat rack. I strode confidently across the tiles, down my hallway and took the first right, into the kitchen.

I grinned to myself, and walked right over to the fridge, opening it to see a gracious line of liquors huddled amongst the shelves. I anxiously bit my lip, trying to overcome my desire to drink. It was always a fight, it was with me everyday. I shook my head, reminding myself about my argument with Nana earlier. I really was a pawn. Marrying the person I love? Yeah right. I grabbed a can of beer. Well, it could have been worse. It's not like Kyouya's the most hideous boy that walked the Earth. In fact, he was pretty damn good looking. It's just… _I don't love him…_

I sat down at one of the kitchen stools, propping my head up while my elbows rested on the cool marble counter. I thought back to Nana's look she gave me before she left the limo. I let out a sigh, recalling that she knew what I was going to do, and yet had no intentions of stopping me. I gingerly opened my can, anxious someone would hear. I quickly remembered _nobody's listening to you, Kimi._ I took a large gulp of the cold soothing liquid, and recalled the day that my parents told me.

* * *

_"Kimi, listen. Your father and I need to talk to you about something."_

_"Yes Mom? What is it? I'm working on my math homework." I twiddled my fingers around my hair, while I chewed on my eraser trying to solve the algebra problem._

_"Kimi, come downstairs."_

_It was father calling me now._

_I raced down the grand staircase, and whizzed into the living room where my parents sat side by side on the couch. _

_"Kimi, you remember the Ootori's," My father asked, I nodded slowly, eyeing my parents suspiciously, "and you remember their youngest son, Kyouya? He's only a year older then you."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Kimi, it has been decided that you are going to marry Kyouya Ootori. Our family has always had close ties with them, and since you are our only daughter, we expect you to take over the business once we retire. By marrying Kyouya, he will be able to assist you in your duties as heir to the business, and keep a good name to our family."_

_I opened my mouth, but no words were coming out. What did he say? After opening and closing my mouth several times, I finally found my words._

_"An arranged marriage?" I managed to whisper._

_"Yes Kimi, an arranged marriage. We hope that you will be able to succeed us when you are ready, as Kyouya Ootori as a husband."_

_My lips were moving on their own now._

_"Yes father."_

_

* * *

_

I finished my second can, the memories burning away, back the pits of my consciousness. Slowly, a drunken smile spread across my face at the remembrance of his face. Takashi Morinozuka. I giggled quietly to myself, as I sprawled across the couch.

"He's different from the others…" I mumbled to myself, before drifting off into a deep, dark sleep.

* * *

Musical Inspiration: Hurricane Drunk , by Florence and the Machine

Dum de dum! the end! I know, the story is kind of taking a turn to the darker side, and it probably will stay on this track for a while. Tell me if its working, or too dramatic, or blah blah blah. Just feedback in general would be highly appreciated. Please read and review!


	6. Horses

Apologies for the late update! But school is coming to an end, and the amount of work on my plate is enough to satisfy a group of super geniuses (JK, T~T'') I hope all your ending school days are going well :)

OH BY THE WAY, I just had prom the other night. Very dramatic. But don't worry guys, I had a hot date ;D! Hahaha. Yep.... It woulda been better if it was Takashi, BUUUUT beggers can't be choosers ;)! Anyways, Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Ding dooong~_

"Ah shit," I mumbled, my head was pounding. I glanced over to the clock mounted on our wall, _2:24 p.m_. it read. I let out a heavy sigh, wiping the sleep away from my eyes.

_DING DING DING DONG._

_Oh my god! What do they want!_

"If you're a salesman, I'll beat you to a pulp," I muttered to half to myself, as I pulled on my silk kimono robe, scuffling towards the front door, "coming, I'm coming!"

I opened the door, my face distorted in a way that I was about to shout, but I held it back as I saw it was Nana standing at my door step. She wore a confused, but concerned expression.

"Uh, good afternoon?"

"Oh, gomenasai Nana, I thought you were someone else. Did you need something?"

"Kimi, I was just worried about you. You went home yesterday very distraught, and you know I know what you did last night."

I rolled my eyes.

Nana's eyes hardened.

"Kimi, you _know _you can't do that anymore. You know what it does to you. You're setting yourself up for something terrible. Why do you do this to yourself?"

I could see tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't let me answer.

"I came over to help you with your geometry homework. I know you were having trouble with it yesterday, so I studied last night so I could help you…"

My body released itself from the tension, and I let out a sigh. I shrugged my shoulders, and stepped down the stairs next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, stop crying, okay? Everything's fine, I didn't drink last night," I whispered in her ear, lying through my teeth. Anything to make her stop crying, she made me feel like I was the bad guy, "let's go inside, and you can show me how to do the geometry homework, okay?"

She nodded, wiping her tears away. She offered me a bright smile, which I returned, inwardly grimacing at what I had told her. She was the last person I had left, that I had close to me. As close as any person could get at least. I always kept people at an arms length from me; I didn't dare get closer then what was necessary. I knew the drama, the pain, the sadness, it just wasn't for me. I didn't mind being a loner; I savored the time to myself.

However, Nana was the one to break that barrier. That wall that stood between me and the rest of humanity, she didn't even acknowledge its existence. She showered me with affection and doused me with kind words (along with cakes and assortments of candies).

She got me to open up to her, the only one who could do it. After months of her unnatural hospitality, I poured everything on her. She gave me a shoulder to cry on, she was my escape, my comfort.

We sat in my room for the rest of the afternoon, gossiping, studying, and laughing. I pushed my worries to the back of my head, letting the atmosphere of Nana swallow me, washing me clean.

~* Next Monday, at the host club *~

"Ah, welcome back Princesses!" Tamaki called to us, above the crowd of squealing girls. His violet eyes were brimming with excitement, showing how much he adored his time at the club. The music room was full of life, giggling girls, and busy hosts.

"Hello Tamaki-kun," Nana greeted the bubbly host, her smile growing.

"Would you care to request one of us for your afternoon?"

"Hai, I pick you, Tamaki-kun! And Kimi-chan will be spending her time with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai."

I swung my head around, glaring at Nana, who just winked at me before she left linking arms with Tamaki._ Ah crap, oh crap…_ I thought, I glanced over to see Kyouya nodding, his face blank, scribbling something down in his notebook.

Before I could bolt for the door, I saw Mori getting up from his seat in the couch, walking towards me with a Honey on his shoulders.

"Hi, Kimi-chan!"

"Konnichiwa, Honey-senpai."

"So, you'll be spending your time with us today?"

I felt Mori's eyes boring into me, avoiding his gaze I nodded.

"Hai."

"Yay! Come and sit with us on the couch, you can have some of my cakes!"

I smiled to myself, _he's like Nana-chan too… _Holding Honey's hand, we graced our way to the couch, and I helped myself to a miniature strawberry shortcake.

"So Kimi-chan, what do you do for fun?"

"Well… I ride horses from time to time."

"Oh cool! So you ride those big things? Horses are so huge! Do you ever get scared?"

"No, no. When I spend enough time with my horse, we develop a bond. I trust him to keep me safe, and take me places, and he trusts me to lead the way."

"Oh! That's so cool! I didn't know you could have a relationship like that with a horse."

"Well, Honey-senpai, animals are aware of a lot of things. Some even more then us. A horse developed a super sense of awareness to keep itself safe from predators."

"Wow! I didn't know that, did you Takashi?"

I turned my attention back to Mori, his somber stare redirecting from me, to Honey.

He nodded quietly.

"Hai. I used to ride horses."

"Really, when?"

"Long time ago."

_Wow, he really doesn't talk much…_

"Why did you stop?"

"Mmm… My father preferred I spend my time practicing Kendo."

I parted my lips slightly in surprise. He was only talking to me now; Honey had turned his attention to one of his other guests. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he had a chance to say what was on his mind, Nana came hurdling towards me. Her eyes were wide, and panic stricken.

"KIMI, WE HAVE TO LEAVE. RIGHT NOW," She hollered at my face, grabbing my wrist and sped to the door.

"Ah, see you next Monday!" I called back to Hosts, before the door shut behind us.

"Nana, what was that all about?"

"Kimi… I have something I need to tell you…"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. Dramatic ENDING. Whatta cliffhanger? ahaha. Not. I fail. But you all should love me anyways, right? Please, read and review to make mee HAPPPYYY. Love you all! Peace!~


	7. Only a little

Hi guys! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, the school year is FINALLY coming to a close... And its MUURRDERR I TELL YOU! Anyways, hope you all enjoy the latest chapter of Ouran's Samurai!

* * *

I stared at her, while she swept her long curls behind her ears, a befuddled look across her face.

"Well, I was talking to Tamaki-kun."

"Yes…"

"And he told he is also from France."

"Okay…"

"And that he has family in France."

"Right…"

"He also told me had recently talked to his aunt, from France, whose daughter is attending Ouran Academy."

It all finally made sense. Their striking violet eyes, their golden locks of hair; the more I thought about it, the more it seemed true. But could it really? Nana is the cousin of the school's prince? I mean, it wouldn't be that hard of a concept to grasp, considering they both were stunning in appearance. They both shared the high voltage excitement, and the more than occasional mood swings.

I opened my eyes from my silent reasoning's, and saw Nana staring at me expectantly.

"And?"

"Do you think I am Tamaki-kun's … Cousin?"

"Well Nana, look at all the clues. Right now, it doesn't seem so far fetched. Maybe you are his cousin."

"Me… The cousin to the most handsome charming boy in school? I don't know if this is a gift or a punishment… I wanted to make him mine!" She pouted, crossing her arms with a sigh of disappointment. Her mind shifting and thinking in ways that it probably shouldn't.

"Well Nana, think of it this way. Now you have a reason to be close to him! Does he know as well?"

Nana's eyes lit up, she shook her head. A hideous plot was now probably forming in her head. I instantly regret my question, but it was too late to take it back now. _Oh well, things may go as they go…_

She smirked, and paraded down the corridor towards the main hall. I smiled to myself, thinking back to my conversation with Mori. He didn't wear a blank stare, but a reserved look of quiet contemplation. He held himself straight, and tall… He certainly was the stoic one. He hadn't said much, but I could hear everything he wasn't saying. I have to remember next time, horses. He used to ride horses. Maybe that could be useful next time we talked. But what was he about to say when Nana cut him off? Agh!

And I wondered how Kyouya felt, did he even care that my time was being soaked up by another man? _Probably not…_ I would like to think that the man that's engaged to me would become jealous, but I couldn't get that lucky.

I looked wistfully back at the host clubs doors, but gave a sigh, and continued my way to the front hall. _Until next time, Mori-sama._

* * *

_Several weeks later_

Sasaki Kimi had faithfully been visiting the host club every Monday of the week, eating strawberry shortcakes with Honey, and having quiet reserved conversations with her host Morinozuka Takashi. With each passing week, their conversations became just a little longer, and just a little bit more personal. Sure it might have been little, and hardly even noticeable to someone who didn't know Kimi or Takashi very well, but Nana and Honey picked up on what was happening pretty quickly after their first meeting.

Nana saw her friend's longing and happiness each time she left that club room, her eyes sparkling every time she saw that tall senior pass her in the hallways. Her entire essence had become brighter in the few weeks they had spent visiting the club.

She heaved a sigh. Nana may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she knew full well what was developing in Kimi's heart.

The doors of the host club had yet again shut behind them, and Kimi's face was gleaming in the late setting of the October sun. She was humming a song, as she let her eyes linger on the brass handles of music room three.

"Kimi-chan…" Nana started, but Kimi was grinning full out, belting into song.

_"…Bouken Kichijitsu Shinpaku Joushou Meian Souguu Seimei Souia~!*"_

"Kimi-chan, you really need to stop watching so much anime…"

"Hm? What?"

"Kimi-chan, do you _like_ Mori-senpai?"

Kimi had stopped dead in her tracks, shooting her friend a death glare.

"I'm sorry Nana, but did you ask what I think you just asked?"

"You know what I asked, Baka, but you just want to think you didn't hear it. But it's not going to go away. You know you have to face this. This is just going to make things real messy, and you know that too."

"It's just a crush! Jeez, you don't have to freak out, I'm a high school girl, what do you expect?

"Aren't I allowed to just have a little bit of fun before reality sets in? Come on Nana, its just a harmless little crush…"

Nana shook her head, a weak smile across her lips.

"Whatever you say Kimi-chan…"

* * *

End of Chapter seven! And guys! Pleaaaaaase Oh Pleaaaaaaaaaase review! I'm getting all these hit's but I'm getting nearly no reviews here! I get only 1-2 reviews per chapter, but 30+ of you read my new chapters each week! So please, for my sake, review! The next chapter will be up a little late next week, because I'm going on my junior retreat, WOOHOOO! Can't wait, I'll be a senior next year! :)

Peace and love~!


	8. A little conversation

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the late update, I've been so caught up with drawing requests, and finishing up school work (SIGH) that I ALMOST forgot about Ouran's Samurai! (shame on me! :() However, I did not completely forget, because I am here now posting a chapter! So, here is the latest chapter of Ouran's Samurai!

* * *

Kyouya's eyes slid over his notebook, glancing at the room that only five minutes ago was filled with chattering, giggling girls. However, now it held six exhausted students, cleaning up, and preparing themselves to go home.

Kyouya sat reserved in a corner of the room, lounging in a ruby red cushioned chair, slowly observing each student.

Haruhi was clearing up the fine china plates that once held delicious and delicate cakes and treats, and brining them to the back to be cleaned. Pestering her though, was Tamaki, fondly referred to as the host king, as well as the devious twins. The three of them joked and argued in Haruhi's presence in hope of getting her attention.

They did of course, get her attention, with a solemn scolding and a harsh glare, and returned back to her work.

Farther to the rear of the room, the two older students were occupying one of the soft couches that often held customers. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai sat together, the inseparable seniors, Honey grinning and speaking quietly, while Mori nodded and occasional said something along the lines of "ah" or "hm".

Kyouya slightly narrowed his eyes, trying to pick apart what they were saying to each other, but they were to far away for him to catch a word. Kyouya let out a sigh of discontent, and shut his small black book.

He had already gathered his things, and was flipping out his cell phone as he reached the doors to the hallway. However, a small hand grabbed at his elbow.

He turned quickly to see Honey grinning at his side.

"Do you mind if I accompany you? I'm on my way to the dojo," He asked.

"Of course I don't mind. Is Mori coming as well?" Kyouya questioned, feeling a little bit suspicious asking, but it was too late to take it back.

"Ah, no. Mori has to finish up some history work in the library, and I don't want to walk alone."

Kyouya nodded, and continued out the door, quickly calling his chauffer and making his way down the hallway, Honey right at his side.

It wasn't long before Honey was stirring up conversation…

"So," Honey began, "how long have you known Kimi-chan?"

Kyouya mentally sweat dropped. He Kimi and Mori had been friendly lately, but he didn't think the small senior would be so blunt about it…

"Well Honey, I've known Kimi-san for several years. We were childhood friends. However, when she moved off my estate, we lost contact. This is the first time I've seen her in many years."

Honey nodded, his eyes trailing off down the corridor.

"Kyouya, do you love Kimi?"

Kyouya turned his head; Honey was standing in the middle of the hallway, a concerned look spreading across his face.

Kyouya opened his mouth, but he could not will any words out. He figured he was asking this in regards to Mori-sempai, but the concerned look in Honey's eyes was referring to something else.

Before Kyouya managed to get a word out, Honey started again.

"Kyouya, I don't know if you do or don't have feelings for Kimi-chan, and you can keep that to yourself. And I know what you're thinking, I'm not asking for Takashi's sake. Kimi is clearly developing feelings for Takashi. Your sharp Kyouya, you must have noticed this by now.

"However, Kimi-chan is young, she doesn't know much better, if things do not steer a different way, Takashi is going to get deeply hurt by this girl. And I do _not _want to see that happen. Takashi is very clearly unaware of the feelings that reside between himself and Kimi-chan, and I intend to let thing stay that way. For now."

"So…" Kyouya started, a little unsure of what to say at this point, as well as taken aback from Honey's sudden change in tone.

"If you do have feelings for Kimi, it's probably best that you clarify them, before Kimi gets too invested in her feelings for Takashi. I don't know if it's too late or not though…" Honey drabbled off, looking up to Kyouya.

"Alright," Kyouya nodded. And with another word, he walked silently down the eloquent staircase, out the massive front doors, to his waiting limousine.

"Alright indeed…" Honey nodded, turning his back, making his way down the south hallway, humming and skipping down the hallway, "this outta be fun!"

* * *

Hehe, I hope Honey didn't get to OOC in this chapter... You know how he has those random intense serious moments, so why not now? Anyways, read and review as alway, Love you guys! (:


End file.
